Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)
** ** Mangaverse Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** ** ** ** Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly) ** Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Battle-Damaged Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Secret War Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Bombastic Bag-Man (Peter Parker) ** Future Foundation Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Iron Spider (Peter Parker) ** Bulletproof Spider-Armor Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Ends of the Earth Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Electro-Proof Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Classic Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") ** Stealth Big Time Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** *** Spider-Man Noir (Peter Parker) *** Superior Spider-Man (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") *** Assassin Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Cyborg Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) *** Ultimate Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *** Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon) *** Spider-Punk (Hobie Brown) *** Spider-Man: India (Pavitr Prabhakar) *** Lady Spider (May Reilly) *** Earth X Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** *** Ultimate Black Widow (Jessica Drew) *** Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales) ** ** Spider-Knight (Peter Parker) ** Classic Silk (Cindy Moon) ** *** *** Last Stand Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *** *** Scarlet Spider (Kaine Parker) *** Captain Universe (Peter Parker) *** Spider-Man / Spider-Carnage (Ben Reilly) *** *** Spider-Girl / Spider-Woman (Mayday Parker) *** Spider-Gwen (Gwen Stacy) *** *** Spider-UK (Billy Braddock) *** Classic Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) *** Bullet Points Spider-Man (Bruce Banner) ** ** Anansi the Spider God (Kwaku Anansi) ** Spider-Man 1602 (Peter Parquagh) ** Superior Venom (Otto Octavius/"Peter Parker") ** Dr. Aikman Spider-Man (Aaron Aikman) ** Clone Hunter Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Man 2211 (Max Borne) ** Spider-Ben (Ben Parker) ** Cyber Scarlet Spider (Joe Wade) ** Mexican Spider-Man (Arácnido Jr.) ** ** Captain Spider (Flash Thompson) ** Exoskeleton Araña (Anya Corazon) ** Steel Spider (Ollie Osnick) ** ** Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) ** Tarantula (Kaine) ** Spiders Man ** Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) ** The Goblin (Peter Parker) ** Devil Spider II ** Mangaverse Spider-Woman (Mary Jane Watson) ** The Masked Marvel (Peter Parker) ** Spider Jameson, The Super Astronaut (John Jameson) ** ** ** Spider-Ma' am (May Parker) ** ** AMP (Annie Parker) ** J. Jonah Jameson ** *** Sonic Big Time Spider-Man (Kaine) *** Mary Jane (Spider Island) *** Peter Parker *** Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) *** Carile Cooper (Spider-Island) *** Spider-Herc (Hercules Panhellenios) ** ** Spider-Man (Winter Outfit) (Peter Parker) ** *** Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) *** Scarlet Spider-Ham (Ben Reilly) *** Black-Suit Swiney-Girl (Mayday Porker) *** Pork Grind *** Spider-Ham 2099 (Piguel O'Malley) *** Scarlet Spider-Ham (Kaine Porker) *** Ultimate Spider-Ham (Miles Morhames) ** Hornet (Peter Parker) ** Prodigy (Peter Parker) ** Dusk (Peter Parker) ** ** Civil War Spider-Man (Secret Wars) (Peter Parker) ** ** ** Symbiote Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** ** ** Kung Fu Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Spider-Man 2020 (Peter Parker) ** ** *** ** ** MJ Venom / Iron Spider (Mary Jane Watson-Parker) ** ** ** ** ** ** Black Suit Spider-Girl (Mayday Parker) ** All-New Agent Venom (Flash Thompson) ** ** Venom (May Parker) ** Spider-Venom / Anti-Venom (Peter Parker) ** ** ** Mayhem / Spider-Girl (May Parker / "April Parker") ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Poison (Peter Parker) ** ** ** Lizard-Spider (Peter Parker) ** ** ** ** Mangaverse Black Cat (Felicia Hardy) ** Spider-MJ (Mary Jane Watson-Parker) ** Spider-Man (Surveillance Suit) (Peter Parker) ** SP//dr (Peni Parker) ** Peter Parker (Earth-62412) ** Spider-Man (Homecoming) (Peter Parker) Supporting Characters: * ** Numerous unnamed agents * ** Unnamed officers ** ** * ** ** ** * * Iron Man (Tony Stark) Antagonosts: * ** Gold Goblin (Norman Osborn) ** ** Menace (Lily Hollister) ** House of M Goblin (Peter Parker) ** Green Gobler (Norman Osbird) ** Classic Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** ** Ultimate Vulture (Blackie Drago) ** Red Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Dark Vulture (Adrian Toomes) ** Classic Electro (Max Dillon) ** Ultimate Electro (Max Dillon) ** Modern Electro (Max Dillon) ** Pure Energy Electro (Max Dillon) ** ** ** Pure Sand Sandman (William Baker) ** Classic Sandman (William Baker) ** Sandman Noir (Flint Marko) ** Dark Sandman (William Baker) ** Chapter One Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Classic Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Ultimate Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) ** Doctor Octopus Noir (Otto Octavius) ** Classic Mysterio (Quentin Beck) ** ** ** Superior Mysterion ** Dark Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** * * Regency Venom (Kron Stone) * ** ** * ** ** Superior Venom Symbiote ** ** MJ Venom Symbiote ** All-New Agent Venom Symbiote ** ** Spider-Carnage Symbiote ** Toxin Symbiote *** Toxin (Paddy Mulligan) ** ** ** ** ** ** Spider-Venom Symbiote ** ** Poison Symbiote ** * ** ** Demogoblin ** * ** Other Characters: * * * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * * * * Uncle Ben * ** ** ** ** ** * Fantastic Four ** Reed Richards * Future Foundation ** Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) * Electro (Max Dillon) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Wolverine (Logan) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * May Parker * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Green Goblin (Normie Osborn) * Peter Parker * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Sinister Six * Oscar McDonnell * * * * * * * * Doctor Octopus (Otto Octavius) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Captain America (Steven Rogers) * * ** * Karn's mother * * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * * Lord Osborn * Uncle Ben * Richard Parker * Princess Gwen * King George * * Peter Parker * Kingpin * Spider-Girl's Team * Spider Society ** Miguel Legar * Sisterhood of the Wasp * * * * * * Hydra ** Jonathan Drew * Peter Parker * * Ezekiel Sims * Uncle Ben * * Sorcerer Supreme (Bruce Banner) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Nebasti * Wind Spirit * Water Spirit * Earth Spirit * Fire Spirit * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Uncle Benjamin * Sir Nicholas Fury * Elizabeth I of England * James I of England * Hulk (Peter Parker) * Avengers ** Peter Parker ** Flash Thompson * Santa Claus * Jackal (Miles Warren) * Mary Jane Watson * Kaine * * Timespinners * May Parker * Peter Parker * Richard Parker * Mary Parker * * Emerald Elf (Norman Osborn) * Ezekiel Sims * Doctor Octopus (Carolyn Trainer) * Uncle Ben * Arácnido Sr. * Escorpión * * * Crusher Hogan (Joe Hogan) * NYPD * Peter Parker * * Spider Society ** Miguel Legar * * Solo (James Bourne) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Taskmaster (Tony Masters) * Sasha Kravinoff * Jackal (Miles Warren) * The Skrull (Benjamin Beckley) * Jackal (Miles Warren) * * * Felicia Hardy * Flash Thompson * Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) * Gwen Stacy * Roderick Kingsley * * * Anna May Watson * Gwen Stacy * Mephisto * May Parker * Jackal (Miles Warren) * * * * Burglar * Uncle Ben * * * New York Police Department ** Ray Cooper * * United States Army * Project Rebirth 2.0 * J. Jonah Jameson * Spider-Queen (Ana Soria) * * * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Ben Reilly * Daily Bugle * Negative Forbush Man * * Spider-Ham (Peter Porker) * * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Prowler (Hobie Brown) * Ben Reilly * * * * * * Dusk * * * Peter Parker * * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * Avengers * * * * * * * * Fantastic Four * * * * * * * * ** Unnamed members * ** * Empire Unlimited ** Regent (Augustus Roman) * Charnel (Wolfgang von Strucker V) * Avengers * Mysterio (Quentin Beck) * * ** ** ** * * * ** * * * * * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * * * ** * * Spider-Skeleton (Peter Parker Clone) * * * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * ** * S.H.I.E.L.D. * Spider-Girl (May Parker) * Spider-Girl (May Parker) * Norman Osborn * * * * * * ** * * * Mary Jane Watson-Parker * May Parker * * Dr. Curt Connors * Iguana * May Parker * * * ** * * * * * * * Norman Osborn * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * God Emperor Doom (Victor von Doom) * Patient Zero (Jack Hammer) * Itsy Bitsy * * * * * * * * * SP//dr (Peni's father) * * Betty Brant * New Fantastic Four * Vulture (Adrian Toomes) * Stark Industries * Ben Parker Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* Roackaway Beach ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* ******* ******* ****** ******* ****** ******* ******* ******* ******* ****** ******* ******* ****** ****** ****** ****** ***** ****** **** **** **** ***** **** ***** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** The Mindscape (Shared psyche of Peter Parker and Otto Octavius) ** ** ** } *** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* Alchemax Tower ******* ****** ******* * Cosmic Spider-Man's Reality * Gold Goblin's Reality * Classic Villians' Reality ** * Last Stand Spider-Man's Reality * Menace's Reality * Scarlet Spider (Ben Reilly)'s Reality ** *** * Sonic Big Time Spider-Mans Reality * Spider-Girl's Reality * * * Spider-Gwen's Reality * Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton)'s Reality ** * Spider-Girl (Anya Corazon)'s Reality ** * "Earth-1610" * Spider-Man: India's Reality ** *** * ** * ** * Anansi the Spider God's Reality ** *** Spider Orchid * Lady Spider's Reality * Earth-X * Dr. Aikman Spider-Man's Reality ** * Spider-Ben's reality ** *** **** *** **** * Arácnido Jr.'s Reality ** * Exoskeleton Araña's Reality ** * Devil-Spider II's Reality ** * Spider-Island Reality ** *** *** **** *** ** * ** * Winter Outfit Reality ** * Spider-Ham's Reality * Ultimate Spider-Ham's Reality ** * Dusk's Reality ** ** * Unidentified reality * Peter Parker -- Civil War (Secret Wars) reality ** *** *** * Symbiote Spider-Man's reality ** * Annie Parker's reality ** * Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)'s reality ** * Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy)'s reality * ** * Spider-Man Noir's reality ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* * Earth X Spider-Man's reality ** * Poison's reality ** * Lizard-Spider's reality * * "Earth-14512" * "Earth-62412" ** *** *** * Spider-Man (Homecoming)'s reality ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Venom Symbiote * * Anti-Venom Symbiote * * Venom Symbiote * * * * * * * * Spider-Man's Black Suit * * Venom Symbiote * * * * Venom Symbiote * * * * * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * * * * * * * Events: * * * * | Story = After encountering the Gold Goblin Nick Fury recruits Spider-Man to defeat a multi-versal Sinister Six who are invading New York City via a portal in order to steal Iso-8. Once the first Goblin boss is defeated S.H.I.E.L.D. manages to use the portal to bring Spider-Men (and Women) from other dimensions to aid in the fight against the Sinister Six. The first issue sees Spider-Man fighting against several versions of the Green Goblin. Subsequent issues feature different versions of the Vulture, Electro, Sandman, Doctor Octopus and Mysterio. | Cast = * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man * Laura Bailey - Spider-Girl * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro, Vulture * John Bentley - Nick Fury, Sinister Soldiers * Ben Diskin - Spider-Ham * Kyle Hebert - Solus, Doctor Octopus, J. Jonah Jameson * Neil Kaplan - Jennis, Daemos * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Silver Sable * Matthew Mercer - Hydro-Man, Karn * Nolan North - Green Goblin, Oscorp Announcer * Tara Platt - Carlie Cooper * Tara Strong - Mary Jane Watson, Black Cat * Fred Tatasciore - Mysterio * Travis Willingham - Jack O'Lantern, Morlun, Sandman * Chiara Zanni - Annie Parker |NotesHeader = Gameplay | Notes = * Spider-Man Unlimited is an "endless runner" style game that sees Spider-Man running across rooftops (and other environments) dodging obstacles, defeating enemies, collecting vials & power-ups, and confronting boss characters. Interspersed with the running portions of the game are sections where Spider-Man swings through the streets of New York, climbs up the sides of buildings, and free-falls off the other sides of buildings. * The story-mode of the game is broken into several "issues", each featuring a different member of the Sinister Six (and four of their counterparts from other dimensions.) Each issue contains five different boss battles along with several side missions. These missions can take the form of defeating a particular number of enemies, collecting a certain number of items, or reaching a particular destination. Some missions are restricted to Spider-characters of certain levels, and others can only be completed by particular Spiders. * Players can obtain additional Spider-characters by opening portals. The standard portal costs only vials but only brings through Spiders of the common and uncommon varieties. To obtain rarer Spiders (which are needed to play subsequent issues) the player needs to spends Iso-8 on premium portals. Portals can also be opened for free as prizes for daily visits (every ten days the player can open the premium portal for free), the daily Unlimited run, and events. * Players also have the option to participate in the daily Unlimited Mode competition, where the player's score will be placed in direct competition with all other players. Prizes range from a few hundred vials to standard or premium portals, Iso-8, or the newest Spiders added to the game. * Events are often used to introduce new Spiders to the game and give players the opportunity to win similar prizes as the daily Unlimited Mode while only competing with a few thousand other players instead of the entire player-base. Events can feature endless boss confrontations, unique bosses (Jack O'Lantern and Morlun have each featured in an event) and other variations on the standard game (one event featured many long web-swinging sections and very little running). Typically there are both Progress Rewards (for reaching certain milestones) and Rank Rewards for a player's score. * The Spider-Verse multi-day events were set before , where Karn becomes a member of the Spider-Army. | Trivia = * Players have been given several times the opportunity to vote for the next Spider-character to be added to the game out of three options. :* From the 15th to the 22nd of November, 2014: Assassin Spider-Man (winner), Cyborg Spider-Man from ''Peter Parker, Spider-Man'' #21 (second place), and Spider-Girl (Ashley Barton) (third place). :* From the 8th to the 17th of January, 2015: Spider-Knight (winner), Lady Spider (second place), and Spider-Man: India (third place). :* From the 2th to the 10th of March, 2015: Anansi the Spider God (winner), with Bullet Points Spider-Man (second place), and Spider-Man 1602 (third place). :* From the 17th to the 24th of April, 2015: Spider-Man 2211 (winner), Spider-Mech (second place), Captain Spider (third place). :* From the 26th to the 6th of July, 2015: Devil-Spider II (winner), Masked Marvel (second place), and Spider Jameson, The Super Astronaut (third place). * When another Spider-Man is brought in the place of another one after falling out, one possible line is, "It's raining Spider-Men!" This is a reference to the song "It's Raining Men" by The Weather Girls. * The Football Event is a reference to the Superbowl. * The song called "Here comes Spider-Man" featured in the trailer for Spider-Punk's arrival was later released by Playdom on SoundCloud.Here comes Spider-Man! by Gameloft on SoundCloud * The character featured in this video game are allegedly their regular versions from their respective universes. For example, Spider-UK said Ultimate Black Widow in this game comes from Earth-1610, the same designation that Ultimate comics takes place in. However, contradictions between the game characters and their comic counterparts make this claims dubious. * Sonic Big Time Spider-Man was originally Peter Parker; his bio matched that of Stealth Big Time Spider-Man. * Scarlet Spider-Ham (Ben Reilly) has a backstory unique to the game. * Spider-Man (Ben Reilly)'s mention of "being stuck in the 90s" is a reference to his rise to predominance during the Clone Saga in the 90s. * Promotional art for Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales Unmasked) was a homage to the last panel of * The Daily Bugle's superhero games is a reference to the Olympic Games. * The "buy" image for Spider-Man 2099 was taken from a loading screen in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. * The Arachno-Man trilogy and the Amazing Arachno-Man series are references to the 2000s Spider-Man film series and the 2010s The Amazing Spider-Man film series, respectfully, while their leads, Tony Barfiest and Thomas Mchover, are pastiches of Tobey Maguire and , respectfully. | Links = * Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)/Playable Characters - A list of all the playable characters in the game, showing which versions are available for each. * Spider-Man Unlimited forums at Gameloft * Game news - In-game news announcements * Spider-Man Unlimited Wiki * Spider-Man Unlimited (video game)/Characters - Due to the large removal of unnecessary TRN's, character biographies can be found here. Footnotes }} Category:Earth-TRN461 Category:Earth-TRN389 Category:Spider-Verse Category:Identity Crisis Category:Dying Wish Category:My Own Worst Enemy Category:Darkest Hours